


辦公室戀情的人生進退

by Forhere41



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhere41/pseuds/Forhere41
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 13





	辦公室戀情的人生進退

＜辦公室戀情的應對進退＞

出道以來，裴柱現維持聯繫的圈外朋友並不多，多半也都是大邱的昔日同校好友。隨著日程越來越忙，有些連結漸漸地也少了，訊息幾乎沒有更多的交流。  
剛好高中同學會辦在休假日，兩三個還有在聯絡的同學一直問她要不要參加。大概是見識大場面下的人情冷暖，離鄉背井也久了，難免有點想念平凡的同學情誼，便很快答應下來。告知經紀人後，工作結束便搭著KTX直奔大邱與父母同住，隔天再跟同學聚會。

「哎！裴柱現竟然來了。」幾個十年不見的男同學已經成熟到看不出稚嫩少年的面容，看到她出現在門口嘖嘖稱奇，「妳這個南韓神顏同學，講出去我們都超驕傲的。」  
「別這樣說我。」裴柱現趕緊讓興奮過頭的男人打住話，邊在紀錄本上簽名邊小聲說：「你就當我只是裴柱現就好。」  
「好啦妳說得算，喏，妳們那群都在那兒。」  
極力邀請她來的同學們朝她熱絡的揮手，她失笑，向高中時假日約出去吃飯時一樣的活潑氣息。又覺得，她們這群人很幸運，數來數去她們誰也沒有少，各個都是健康的模樣。  
「妳多久沒跟我們聯絡了？啊？裴柱現妳這無情的女人。」跟她要好的其中一位伸手戳她的額角時她竟然一點閃躲的意思都沒有，她暗自驚奇，又笑得靦腆無奈。  
「你們之前都辦在我有行程的時候啊。」她試圖裝出無辜的表情，顯然這幾個十年交情的人不買帳。  
「我們幾個吃飯妳也可以來嘛！」  
「就在首爾咩。」裴柱現講出方言時眉目舒暢，搖頭晃腦的活潑得很。雖然平時甚少聯絡，一旦見著面，還是能立刻跟上彼此話題。笑著聽幾個人嘮嘮叨叨，她向來回話少，撐著頭聽著也開心。

「欸，我跟你們說我交男朋友了。」  
來了，女子會九成都會出現的話題。裴柱現帶著了然的燦笑繼續撐著下巴聽幾個人七嘴八舌。  
「妳交男朋友又不稀奇，我們都幾歲了。」說完之後還比了一下裴柱現，「這傢伙還在當偶像呢。」  
「不要把火燒到我這兒來。」裴柱現立刻劃清界線，把話題帶回去，「妳說妳有男朋友了？」  
「對啊。」在慶州工作的同學講完之後身子神秘兮兮往桌子中間探，其他人也跟著豎起耳朵往她嘴邊去聽，「小我四歲。」  
「哇塞！」  
「小帥哥呢。」講完之後語氣監盡顯得意，還毫不避諱的拿出手機給大家傳閱看照片，桌邊立刻傳來哀嚎跟嘆息，「配妳這瘋女人太可惜了。」  
「對啊，沒辦法就煞到啊。」  
手機剛好到裴柱現手上，她看了眼，嗯，眉眼清澈臉蛋乾淨，看來應該還算是個氣質不錯的男孩。把手機交給迫不急待想看的下一位，繼續聽朋友聊這位小年下。  
「這是怎麼認識的？不會是公司同事吧？」  
同學打了個響指，「是同事啊。」講完之後卻立刻賊賊一笑，「可是我們公司不允許辦公室戀情。」  
桌邊的人默契的爆出一聲「喔莫」，相視而笑又興致勃勃。  
「好像電視劇。最近好多部都在講年下男的不是嗎？一定很貼心很可愛吧？」  
正好對上講話人的眼睛，裴柱現順著回應：「常請吃飯的漂亮姊姊？」  
「對啊！這部好看！哎呦除了漂亮妳也常常請人家吃泡麵嗎？」  
幾個人立刻大聲哄笑。很快的又有人吃吃笑著提問：「那你們公司不准，是要怎麼談戀愛？一定會忍不住想要做一些事情吧？」  
「會啊，忍得可辛苦的。」講到起勁，就像個情竇初開的小女生一般臉色紅潤，手指蜷縮，「有時候就很想摸摸他，抱抱他......。」  
「哎呦，我的老天，上班時間不能正經點嗎？」  
「我當然正經啊！我可是組長！」瞬間正經臉色，嘴巴上的事情卻完全不同調，「偶爾偷偷戳他幾下，或者是默契去茶水間裝水然後──。」調子拉得老高，把所有人的臉都吊出暗自期待的表情，卻平靜的說：「然後裝水。」  
席間立刻發出咒罵，「就裝水？我就不信妳只裝水。」  
顯然私密內容不打算公開，「有時候晚上陪他加班，就各種鬧他吵他，整個人臉紅又不敢回嘴，讓他講平語還結結巴巴，超可愛。」  
「妳真的是假公濟私。」  
「沒有好不好。欸，我都幾歲了，有個年下的男朋友又怎樣？這是潮流啊潮流。」  
嘴砲幾句之後又開始有人想聽細節，「那你們在辦公室裡接過吻嗎？」  
「有啊。」說完之後又是一陣壞笑，瞇起眼睛慢悠悠的驕傲道：「而且有同事在喔。」  
「這樣妳也敢？」  
「沒啦，那時只剩下一個人在座位上睡午覺，就拿文件過去偷偷牽牽手，親一下臉頰而已。」臉上全是意猶未盡的神采，笑嘻嘻地放輕聲音道：「開會的時候偷牽手比較刺激。」  
幾雙眼睛目瞪口呆，「這也可以？」  
「聽報告反正大家都看前面啊，偷偷牽一下哪會被看到。」說完之後又很快的加上去，「而且是他主動的。」  
一群人聽這事蹟也是讚嘆不已，「真的是活得很年輕欸妳。」  
「我本來就很年輕。」  
「可是年下的話相處起來會有點不安吧？畢竟有年齡差，又不能公開。」  
講到這裡表情自然沒有方才意氣風發，甚至笑容有點苦澀。「是有點。可是我們說起來年紀也不小了，要遇到適合的人真的很難。我很喜歡這男人，他貼心又溫柔，當然就把握住最好。」  
突然安靜了幾秒，幾個人互相看著彼此的臉，最後才有個人先打破沉默。  
「妳這心態很棒欸。哎，我就太早嫁了。」她已經結婚三年多，家裡還有個女兒。  
可是坐她旁邊的人馬上回她：「至少妳衣食無虞，肚子裡還有一個小蘿蔔頭。」  
「天啊？妳又懷孕了？幾個月了？」  
氣氛再度炒熱，幾個三十歲的女人又開始關心起肚子裡的寶寶。又是祝福又是吐槽，聊起來完全沒有限度，笑得放鬆又開朗。  
「欸，那柱現妳呢？妳打算定下來嗎？」  
大概是注意到裴柱現都在發楞或者只是跟著低頭笑，其中一個同學在話題中間如此問道。瞬間桌前幾個女人的視線都投到自己身上，裴柱現瞬間呆了幾秒，無措把頭髮順到耳朵後。  
「就，還是工作為先吧？」她聳聳肩表示沒有太多想法。  
「妳幾乎都沒緋聞欸。」語氣竟然聽上去很擔心，「真的沒有適合的人嗎？」  
「這個嘛，我其實很少跟外人接觸。」裴柱現講得老實，「妳們也知道我怕生。」  
「可是以後呢？妳打算自己這樣過嗎？」  
歪頭想了想，搖搖頭回應道：「再說吧，畢竟還有好長一段路。」  
座席間的朋友們瞬間安靜下來。並非尷尬，裴柱現懂他們為何突然無法接話。她與大家的生活圈實在是太不一樣了，平凡人眼中的演藝圈真實面哪裡有她們看到的十分之一？多問也是尷尬，他們想關心卻又問不出口，倒是讓裴柱現自己對他們有些抱歉。  
「還是妳要不要談個辦公室戀情？」剛剛的辦公室戀情同學突然瞬間插話，旁邊的同學立刻一口水嗆在喉嚨裡咳個不停。  
混亂之中裴柱現眉毛一跳，無奈道：「偶像哪裡有辦公室啦......。」  
「SM總該有帥一點的職員吧？」  
「不行啦，胡說八道什麼。」  
「妳應該可以談戀愛了吧？找個帥哥帶給我們看吧？」  
裴柱現無言以對的嘆了口氣，又沒法對眼前這群好奇的人生氣，只好用比較正經的口吻說：「我真的沒這打算。」  
大家也知道這話題在繼續下去會更尷尬，「我還想說你們那是花田，採個新鮮的花不過分吧。」打哈哈過去後，大家又開始找新的話題。裴柱現依然只是聽著，幾年沒來，都沒真的體會過原來自己離平凡已經如此遙遠，遠到她就算真的瞬間想回應話題，下一秒嘴巴一閉，只笑笑就過。  
胡思亂想中手機倒是亮了起來，她偷瞄一眼螢幕，原先有點疲憊的嘴角又淺淺的勾了起來。  
訊息來自孫承完，「同學會如何呢？我想問問現兒妳今晚回來宿舍嗎？藝琳想吃咖哩，我要煮妳的份嗎？」  
看同學聊得熱絡沒人注意這邊，她眼眸一垂，想了幾秒後很快的打字回應。「好啊，小年下。」  
「？」孫承完只回了這個符號。  
幾乎能想像得到孫承完皺眉不解的糾結表情。裴柱現再度撐著下巴，舔著嘴唇忍不住溢出笑容。下意識又偷瞄同學一眼，才繼續打字過去。  
「沒事，只是聽到同學講到一些事情，想起來妳也做過。」  
「什麼事？」  
裴柱現沒有回應，把手機螢幕按掉之後又再次投身傾聽話題的角色。她環顧所有人的臉，最後落在談了戀愛的同學身上。端詳對方精神煥發的神采，竟有點失神，一路到最後搭上KTX時她都還躺坐在柔軟的坐椅裡想著：

啊。  
其實好想回答，我懂什麼是偷偷跟年下交往的感覺。

想著想著，年上的女子笑了起來，讓窗外夜晚反射出她一張精緻秀氣的臉蛋，從高冷無法碰觸的月亮變成千萬顆星星願意墜落的笑容，羞澀又熱情，藏在無聲的笑容裡往首爾而去。


End file.
